Equivocal
by ONiONLADi777
Summary: Demyx likes things that are indefinite, things that aren't certain. Love is uncertain, dangerous, and completely unpredictable. And so is Zexion...or so Zexion thinks. .zexion x demyx. .yaoi. .sequel to absolute. .oneshot.


../Equivocal  
../By: ONiONLADi777  
../Read and Reviewed by Lavender341 (thanks Nikki!)  
../**Dedication:** to Lavender341, who loves Zexion x Demyx far more than anyone I've ever seen. I hope you like this!!  
../**A/N: **In this fic, Nobodies have hearts and such, blah blah blah, you get the idea.

* * *

Zexion moaned and cried out loudly. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. All that existed was _Demyx_, hovering above him and pounding in and out of him with meticulous care, making sweet, sweet love to him. The blonde whispered sweet nothings into his ear, his breath warm and earning shudders and gasps from Zexion. Demyx's thrusts became harder and faster as his climax approached. Below him, Zexion was gasping and mewling his name as he begged for more, writhing in complete ecstasy.

The fact that Demyx had been the one to reduce Zexion to such a state aroused him almost as much as the way the dark-haired teen moaned his name.

With a final thrust, the two cried out and orgasmed beautifully. Demyx collapsed on top of Zexion in a sweaty heap and gasped for air. He felt Zexion's chest rise and fall rapidly with quick, erratic pants. Pulling out of him, Demyx rolled off of his lover only for the teen to wriggle his way into Number XI's arms.

_'Oh, God...you were amazing, Demyx...'_

Zexion buried his face in the crook of Demyx's neck, laying light kisses on his smooth, beautiful skin. Demyx closed his eyes and breathed deeply, still catching his breath. Zexion's satin bedsheet covered their hips and tangled legs, leaving the rest of their naked bodies exposed. Both were lightly misted in sweat as they held each other, Demyx's arms wrapped tightly and protectively around Zexion's waist and Zexion's draped across the blonde's body and behind his neck.

A week had passed since the younger member of the Organization had gotten sick. It had been only two days after recovering when Demyx showed up at Zexion's door late at night, and tackled the the dark-haired teen onto his bed, attacking the older member's lips with his own shortly before stripping him of his clothing.

Demyx's heart raged in his chest. Zexion felt it pounding against his own equally fast heartbeat. The fire that was normally burning brightly in Zexion's fireplace had died down to smoldering embers, the only remaining light in the room coming from Kingdom Hearts. The light bathed both members of the Organization in white, catching the beads of sweat and making them both glisten. A gentle breeze rustled through the trees outside. Zexion smiled against Demyx's skin.

Demyx glanced over at his lover. "What is it?" he whispered, smiling himself.

Zexion nuzzled Number XI's neck affectionately. The blonde exuded a gentle fragrance of summer rain and the ocean. In a gentle voice barely above a whisper, he replied, "...I've never felt so..._calm_. You're...the only one who can made me feel this way..."

Demyx's smile widened. He ran a hand through Zexion's damp hair, twirling dark violet locks in his fingers. He couldn't help the hand that reached up and stroked the soft, smooth skin of Zexion's back, eliciting a gentle and relaxed hum of approval. Had Demyx been a cat, he would have been purring loud enough for the entire castle to hear. Another gentle kiss was laid on his neck, and the beauty he held in his arms whispered, "...I love you..."

Surely his ears had deceived him.

Demyx's eyes grew wide in shock. "...w-what?"

"I love you," Zexion repeated, continuing to nuzzle into him. "...more than _anything_..."

More than...anything? Demyx glanced over at the enormous shelves. "More than...?"

Zexion nodded. "More than my books," he affirmed.

Demyx felt lighter than air. Zexion's true love had always been his books, and nothing had ever come before them, until now. Did he...did he really love Demyx more than his books? More than his precious knowledge...? Demyx wrapped his arms around Zexion tightly, smothering his hair in kisses as his eyes filled with tears. He kissed the soft skin of his forhead, cheeks, nose, chin, jaw, and ultimately, lips.

"I love you, too."

Zexion smiled and looked up at his blonde lover. His smile quickly faded, however, when he saw the tears streaming down Demyx's face.

"Demyx..." Zexion whispered gently, propping himself up on his elbow and wiping away an offending water droplet from his lover's smooth cheek. "Don't cry..."

"I'm sorry," Demyx whispered back. He hurriedly wiped the tears from his reddened face. "I'm just so _happy_...I've been in love with you for so long, ever since you found me in the rain that night, and I never, _ever _thought you'd love me the way I love you...it's just, I...I love you so much. And...I've been dreaming of the day you'd tell me that you love me, too, and I'd finally get to see what it's like to kiss you and hold you and love you and be in your arms...and the fact that we're here right now in your bed after we just had sex and you told me that you really do love me...it's a dream come true, Zexion."

Zexion smiled. One of those rare, beautiful smiles Demyx could just die for.

"Oh, Demyx..."

He tangled a hand in the blonde's short, messy hair and brushed his lips against those of his lover. Demyx moved in closer to Zexion and the heat radiating off of him, kissing the dark-haired teen back and clinging to him tightly. Absentmindedly, Zexion tightened his grip on the angelic creature in his arms. Part of him was afraid that if he didn't hold on tight enough, Demyx would slip away, and he'd be alone again.

_'Don't leave me...'_

Zexion found it somewhat amusing that he once revered being alone, thinking it would keep him safe and happy. That it would prevent him from being heartbroken and living a life of misery. But the thing was, he wasn't even all that happy before Demyx came along. He had liked to think so, and he had tried to convince himself of that fact, saying that he didn't need nor want anyone in his life, particularly the overly-cheerful musician.

But as he watched Axel and Roxas grow closer and closer, and as he'd be forced to listen to their moans and gasps and cries of pleasure from the next room and down the hall, he slowly began to realize that being alone really _wasn't _the answer. And as Demyx grew more and more cheerful with each passing day, as his smile grew brighter and he seemed to care for Zexion more than anyone else in the Organization, Zexion also began to realize he had fallen for Demyx like a ton of bricks.

As much as he tried to deny it, there was no ignoring the sensation in his chest of his heart skipping a beat nor the tingle in his stomach as it twisted into very intricate knots whenever Demyx's voice or laughter filled the air. He couldn't fight the wonderful, whole feeling Demyx gave him whenever Number VI simply laid eyes on him. And, more than anything, he couldn't resist how he went weak at the knees and just wanted to _melt _into Demyx's arms so badly everytime the blonde touched him.

Their lips parted, and Demyx sighed out of content. He closed his eyes clouded with pure love and buried his face in Zexion's chest. Zexion smiled softly at him before immersing his own handsome face in Demyx's hair. The younger of the two felt his older counterpart lay soft, gentle kisses in his blonde mane, and smiled against his smooth skin, nuzzling into him gently. Another sigh escaped the sitarist's lips as he listened to Zexion's heart contract and relax inside of his chest.

Just as softly as the last time, Zexion whispered, "I love you, Demyx..."

* * *

"...damn it..."

Zexion stood hunched over the sink in his bathroom. With one hand he gripped onto the edge of the counter frantically, and with the other covered his mouth as he coughed violently. Each hack shook his body fiercely and seared his already burning throat, causing excruciating pain. His hysterical coughs finally subsided, leaving Zexion panting and gasping for air, his hand clenched tightly over his chest. He went to wipe his mouth and was alarmed when he felt something thicker than his saliva.

He was filled with horror and dread as he quickly turned on the hot water and washed off his bloodied hand. Quivering with fear, he looked up at his reflection in the mirror. He immediately panicked at the sight of his own blood on his white shirt, and ripped open the buttons, yanking it off of his arms. Throwing it on the floor angrily, he tangled his hands in his hair and was ready to yank it out.

_'...I can't get sick...'_

_'How...how in the world am I going to tell Demyx...?' _

He felt tears sting the back of his eyes. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't get sick. He just _couldn't_. Demyx was going to be so upset when he found out. He would blame himself and say it was all his fault, if he had just left Zexion alone that night, none of this would have happened.

If he had just...

_In an act seemingly out of character, Zexion closed his eyes and kissed Demyx's unsuspecting lips. Demyx's eyes widened in surprise, completely shocked by the sudden turn of events. Quickly, however, he relaxed, and melted into the kiss, pressing his lips against Zexion's. His arms slid around Zexion's waist, pulling him closer. Zexion, meanwhile, wrapped an arm around Demyx's neck and rested his hand on the blonde's cheek. Said blonde flicked his tounge out and slid it into the other man's mouth as Zexion parted his lips. _

No, he couldn't tell Demyx. It would break his heart.

It wasn't even his fault. It was Zexion's. Demyx had tried to stop him, but Zexion had been the one to let it continue. Zexion knew it was his own fault for getting sick, that Demyx had nothing to do with it. But he knew better, and he knew the blonde would blame himself anyway despite what Zexion told him. Zexion could tell him Vexen was conducting yet another one of his experiments with Number VI as his test subject and that was how he got sick, but Demyx wouldn't believe him. No, he had to keep this a secret from Demyx. The blonde would be _crushed _if he knew.

...even so, part of him knew Demyx would find out one way or another.

He flicked off the bathroom light and slowly walked out, his body somewhat weakened by his uncontrollable coughing fit. Looking around the room somewhat dazed, his eyes fell upon the clock on the other side of the room. The glaring red numbers read 12:57 PM. Letting out a deep sigh, he allowed himself to collapse onto his tall easy chair in front of the now-smoldering fire. He knew there was no way he was going to be able to sleep with the prospect of how he was going to hide his illness from Demyx on his mind. He buried his face his hand and let out a groan. After rubbing his temples to prevent an inveitable headache, he let his hand drop back down the armrest where it originally sat.

He glanced out of the window next to him, looking up at Kingdom Hearts hopefully. His eyes then wandered around the dark room, and were caught by a framed picture he had on the smaller bookshelf next to him. Smiling softly, reached out and took the picture off the shelf, holding it close so he could look at it better.

Larxene had been on a picture-taking frenzy with her fancy new digital camera, and had caught a picture of Demyx laughing at a joke Axel had told. Zexion had manipulated Larxene into giving it to him, and then later made her forget she even did so. He had always loved that picture of Demyx, ever since Larxene had forcibly shown it to him, and wanted it for himself so he could gaze upon Demyx's beautiful face whenever he wanted. He smiled fondly at the memory.

More than anything, he wanted to go down the hall, go into Demyx's room, crawl into his arms, and sleep just like that. But he knew if he did that, Demyx would surely find out Zexion was sick, and that was the last thing Zexion wanted. He stood up and flopped down on his bed, switching off the lamp. Retreating under his dark covers, he eventually fell asleep with a certain blonde's laughter in his ear.

_'Demyx...I'm sorry...'_

* * *

When he awoke the next morning (well, afternoon...it had been half past noon when he finally woke up), Zexion felt like his head had just been attacked by a heard of raging elephants. He let out a groan, pinching the bridge of his nose then rubbing his temples to try and make it go away with no success. Even though he was fairly certain it _wasn't _one hundred degrees in his room, it certainly felt like. And to make matters worse, his stomach felt like it was about to lurch out of his mouth and onto the floor.

Zexion felt _awful_.

He stood up shakily. His legs could have been jelly that had been sitting out for a few hours. The room was spinning, causing him to nearly fall over. Violent coughs racked his esophagus, and made their way out his throat. He gripped onto the nightstand frantically with one hand, using the other to cover his mouth and coughs. His entire body shuddered sharply with each cough, his throat set on fire. They finally subsided, leaving a very out-of-breath Zexion in their wake. Looking at his red-covered hand, he felt his heart stop.

_'Again...' _

Making his way to the bathroom, he grabbed onto whatever he could for support. Fumbling with the light switch, he flicked it on, flinching slightly at the sudden brightness. He turned on the hot water and rinsed off his hands, squeezing some of the soap on from the bottle nearby. Still breathing heavily, he turned off the water.

He wondered if he looked as terrible as he felt. Slowly, lazily, he glanced up at his reflection. His hair was a mess, and he was extremely pale, more so than usual, but other than that, he looked pretty okay for being sick.

...for being sick...

No, this couldn't be happening. He was dreaming, right? Yes, of course he was. There was no possible, no fathomable way he could be sick.

His stomach suddenly lurched, and he stumbled over to the toilet, regurgitating his meal from the night before into porcelain bowl. He felt like his entire damn _stomach _had gone with it. He sat there on his knees, panting, a sense of dread and horror settling over him as he wiped his blood and vomit from his mouth.

...okay, so maybe he _was _sick.

"No...no, no, no..." He shook his head and repeated the word to himself over and over again, moving backwards to lean against the wall behind him and letting his legs splay out in front of him. Bringing his knees to his chest, he rested his forehead on them and closed his eyes. He sighed deeply. Tangling his hands in his hair, he felt tears welling up in his eyes. A stray one leaked out and rolled down his cheek. He sniffled and hurriedly wiped it away.

_'...Demyx...how am I going to tell you...?' _

He knew there was no hiding it from him. Demyx wasn't stupid, despite what everyone else thought. He would quickly figure out Zexion hadn't been there for breakfast, nor lunch at this point, and come looking for him in a frenzied panic. Zexion needed to get to a hospital immediately, and the only person who could possibly take him (more like who _would _take him) without announcing it to the entire castle was Demyx himself. If he didn't...if his sickness was as serious as he thought it was...within twenty-four hours, he could die.

But...it would break his heart to see Zexion like this. It had sure as hell broken Zexion's to see Demyx in this state.

If there was one thing he could hide from Demyx, it was the possiblity that his illness was life-threatening. Even though the blonde wasn't stupid, he wasn't all that smart, either, and couldn't possibly figure out Zexion could die from this unless someone told him. But that wasn't fair, and Zexion knew that if there was _any _chance of him leaving Demyx all alone, he had to tell him.

A sob escaped his lips. The thought of abandoning the only person that ever loved him scared Zexion more than death itself. He couldn't bear being the one to make Demyx's smile go away, or make his laughter stop, or make Demyx cease to be Demyx at all. Demyx hadn't done _anything _to deserve that...he never, _ever _did anything to anyone, even if they had hurt him in the worse ways possible, he'd just smile and laugh and brush it off without a second thought.

...he couldn't let his single absolute in this world become an uncertainty.

Demyx was certain. Demyx was dependable. Demyx was sure. Demyx was _safe_. Demyx would always be the same when Zexion went back to him. He would always be happy, cheerful, laughing, upbeat, joyful, excited, bright, optimistic..._hopeful_.

Demyx was everything that was truthful right to the very end.

Demyx was absolutely _perfect_.

And Zexion would be _damned _if he was going to be the one to change that.

There was suddenly a knock at his door. "Zexion?"

_'Oh, God...not Demyx...not now...' _

Scrambling up from his position on the bathroom floor, he promptly flushed the toilet to erase any possible evidence of his sickness. He then dashed over to the sink, looking at his reflection in the mirror as he tried to fix his hair and at least make himself look presentable. Hmm, a shirt just might do the trick.

Another knock. "Zexion? Are you okay? No one's seen you all day...is something wrong? Did I do something?"

_'Oh, Demyx...of course not...you're too perfect...' _

"J-just a second!" Zexion called, frantically combing out his messy hair with his fingers. As if on que, he started coughing again. Nearly falling over, he gripped onto the counter tightly.

Outside, Demyx was alarmed when he heard strange noises coming from Zexion's room. He pressed his ear against the door, listening closely. Were those..._coughs_? No...it couldn't be...could it...?

Scared, Demyx knocked again. "Zexion...?"

The dark-haired teen's coughs subsided. Even so, that was the least of Zexion's current worries. Demyx was right outside his door and completely on to him, and he knew he couldn't keep this up much longer if he valued his life. Washing off his hands, he dried them quickly as he heard the door open and Demyx's sweet voice filled the air.

"Zexion..." he called softly. "Are you okay...?"

Zexion then came stumbling out of the bathroom, a weak smile on his face. Demyx nearly gasped at his appearance. His dark violet hair was a mess, chunks of it splaying everywhich way instead of neatly falling around (and in) his face. His normally healthy, peachy-ivory skin was pale and almost white as a ghost, Zexion looking like he could just faint any moment. And instead of his normally straight, upright posture, he was leaning over and holding on the doorframe next to him for support.

Demyx knew something wasn't right.

"Hey, Demyx..."

"Zexion, something's wrong," Demyx said, worried. "What is it?"

_'...I can't tell you...'_

Zexion sighed. Demyx had caught him. And there was no way he could lie directly to Demyx's sweet, innocent face. He'd only be able to stand it for a few seconds before going back and telling the truth. But he couldn't tell him, either, and completely crush him...Zexion was cornered. He could either tell Demyx now and get it over with, or wait until he started coughing again, or worse...

"...I can't--"

He was cut off midsentence when another trail of violent coughs made its way up his throat. Now completely hunched over, Zexion's body shuddered sharply with each cough. He fell forward, still coughing, all of his remaining strength leaving him at that instant. Demyx gasped and ran forward, catching him in his arms. He held the still-coughing Zexion close, his eyes contorted in fear and ready to explode with tears. Zexion, meanwhile, curled up in Demyx's arms and moved closer to the warmth the blonde was emitting.

"Zexion?! Zexion!!" Demyx cried, gripping onto the dark-haired teen in his arms tightly. Demyx had never been so scared...not even when he_ himself _had been sick.

After what felt like an eternity in those few moments that slipped past them, Zexion's coughs subsided. Trembling and panting with Demyx's trenchcoat gripped tightly in his fists, Zexion shakily looked up at the beauty that held him close.

"...I feel _awful, _Demyx..." he whispered.

A gasp got caught in Demyx's throat when he saw the red liquid on Zexion's hand. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, opening them again. "Zexion, how long has this been going on...?" he asked carefully, trying his best to mask his fear and worry.

"...s-since last night..." he replied.

"Zexion, you should have--" He stopped short when a horrible realization dawned on him. He blinked, and released a shuddering breath, tears welling up in his eyes. "Oh, God...oh, _God_...I...I-I made you sick...oh, God, the night we...oh, God...oh my _God_...t-this is all my fault...I--"

"Shh, Demyx..." Zexion whispered, stroking his cheek with a shaky hand. A tear slipped from Demyx's eye. Zexion wiped it away with his thumb, his heart clenching tightly at the sigh of Demyx crying. "Don't cry..."

Demyx shut his eyes tightly, then opened them again, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I-I'm scared, Zexion..." A sob escaped his lips. "W-what if you have what I h-had...o-or worse...?"

"Oh, Demyx..." Zexion sighed, stroking his smooth cheek gently. "I'm sure I'm," _cough_ "fine," _cough_ "don't worry," _cough _"about me..." Coughs slipped in between his words as he spoke, and continued afterwards. Demyx's eyes filled with fear, and his heart tightened in his chest. His stomach turned in knots.

Shutting his eyes tightly, he snapped them open and shook his head. "I can't take it..."

Zexion stopped caughing, just in time to hear Demyx. "W-what...?"

"I can't take it, Zexion...!!" he repeated, distressed. "I'm taking you to the hospital. And I don't care if you like it or not."

"Demyx...you don't--"

"No, Zexion, I do!!" he cried, another sob escaping his throat. "Because I'm not like you. I _don't _know what's wrong, and I _don't _know what to do to make you better! I'm not smart like you. I'm _stupid_, okay?! Fucking _stupid_!! I--"

"Demyx, that's not true," Zexion said, giving him a bit of a glare.

"Yes, it is!!" Demyx replied, now crying freely. "I can barely read, Zexion!! If I took a book off your shelf, I couldn't read it! I'd have to have you read it _to _me. Shit, forget about writing. I can sign my name and that's _it_!! All I know how to do is play my sitar, and read music notes and--"

"_Demyx_," Zexion interrupted, on the verge of tears himself.

"W-what...?" Demyx half-sobbed.

"I don't care," Zexion whispered, wiping a tear away from Demyx's face. "I don't _care _if you can't read. I don't _care_ if all you can write is your name. Because none of that matters. Because you _can _play your sitar. And I don't care if that's all you can do...because I'll still love you no matter what."

"Zexion..." Demyx buried his face in Zexion's hair and held him tightly, sobbing into his violet locks. His body shuddered with each muffled cry, enough so for the dark-haired teen to snake his arms around the blonde's neck and rub the skin there gently. Sobs softened into hiccups and whimpers at Zexion's touch.

"Shh...Demyx..." he said softly, caressing Demyx's cheek affectionately. The sitarist nodded, lifting up his face from Zexion's mane. Zexion smiled at him, wiping away his tears.

Gazing into his beautiful blue eyes, Demyx felt himself getting lost; lost in those gorgeous, spell-binding, _wonderful _eyes that drew Demyx in like a moth to a flame. Those eyes that made his heart stop everytime without fail. Demyx wanted nothing more than to just hold Zexion in his arms the way he was now, to just gaze upon his handsome face and beautiful, infinite eyes for eternity. He wanted to just stay like this, with Zexion so close to him as he gently stroked his face, wiping away his tears, whispering how much he loves him for _him_.

He never wanted this moment to end.

But with all things wonderful, it did come to an end. Zexion began coughing again, his hands clamped tightly over his mouth as his body shuddered in Demyx's arms. Demyx just held him even tighter, trying his _best _to ignore the pounding of his heart in his ears and the fear that had been instilled in him. And when Zexion stopped coughing and wiped the blood away from his mouth, and looked up at Demyx with the most miserable expression the blonde had ever seen, Demyx wordlessly stood up and brought Zexion with him. He led the dark-haired teen to the sink, washed off his hands, then slipped him into his black trenchcoat and zipped it up.

With so much as a warning, Demyx scooped Zexion up in his arms like a child, one arm underneath his knees and the other around his shoulders. Number VI wrapped his arms around Number XI's neck, leaning against him and closing his eyes. Demyx then hurried out of the open door, rushing down the hall and out of the castle, a very, very sick Zexion in his arms.

No words were said. None needed to be.

* * *

Rain poured down heavily from thick, black stormclouds. Water poured from the sky in heavy, almost hail-like drops. Gusty winds howled through the tall skyscrapers, ripping leaves from trees and tugging on now-bare branches mercilessly.

Zexion had long since fallen asleep in Demyx's safe, protective arms, leaving Demyx to navigate the dark streets alone. Unfortunately for Demyx, the World That Never Was had always been trapped in perpetual night and rain, causing the sitarist much confusion. He looked around frantically, realizing he had gone in a complete circle for the third time. It felt like hours had passed since he had wordlessly left the castle with Zexion in his arms, and still, he had not found the hosptial he seeked. Glancing down at the angel in his arms, he felt tears stinging the back of his eyes.

_'Hold on, Zexion...just a little longer...I'll find it, I promise.'_

Trying to remain calm, he set off again down an alleyway, and discovered it was a dead end. He turned right back around and went down another street, only to find it lead him right back to Memory's Skyscraper. He gritted his teeth angrily, stomping his foot.

"Damn it!!" he shouted to no one in particular. "It's just a fucking hospital. How hard is to find?!"

He was panicking. And when Demyx panicked, the results were usually bad for everyone. He _had _remain calm. If he didn't...Zexion...

The blonde took a deep breath, then released it slowly. He thought about what Zexion would do in this situation, coming to the conclusion of Zexion simply asking someone for directions. As weird as it was to Demyx for Zexion to go up and talk to someone he never met before, he guessed that's what he'd do. But, since it was raining, there was no one to ask. And he didn't want to wake Zexion up, because he knew while Zexion was asleep, he couldn't feel sick or start coughing.

...he couldn't lose him. He just couldn't.

Taking off in a sprint, he ran through all of the familiar wrong turns he had taken. And, without fail, he ended up somewhere extremely unfamiliar with no hospital in sight.

He couldn't take it anymore. He dropped to his knees and screamed, holding Zexion close as he cried. His heart was pounding relentlessly in his chest, his stomach about to burst from the _pain _he felt there. His entire body was shaking out of fear. If Zexion died, it would be all Demyx's fault. If he...he...

_'...if Zexion __**died**__...?'_

Demyx shook his head violently. No, Zexion wasn't going to die. Zexion was going to be just fine. He was going to live and be okay and he and Demyx were going to go back to the way things were. He _had _to be okay. He just _had _to. He couldn't leave Demyx all alone. Demyx _needed _him, he...

"...Demyx?"

The blonde looked up to see a very confused Axel looking down at him from underneath his black hood with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Tufts of unruly red hair poked out from the black coat, his green eyes nearly glowing from the white light of Kingdom Hearts as they studied the situation in front of him. Embarrassed, Demyx quickly wiped away his tears.

"What are you doing out here?" Axel asked, sounding genuinely concerned. He crouched down in front of the two, studying the person in Demyx's arms. "And is that..._Zexion_?"

A light snore was his reply.

"He's sick," Demyx explained, looking down at Number VI, then returning his attention to Axel. "I need to get him to a hospital. But I can't find it."

"The hospital?" Axel inquired. Demyx nodded. "Oh, that's an easy one. I can show you where it is."

Demyx gasped. "Would you?!"

Axel shrugged. "Sure."

The sitarist's face brightened immediately, a smile spreading across his face. "Thank you, Axel!! I'll do anything you want me to, really, just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

Axel let out a laugh. "Okay. All I ask is that the next time you guys decide to get your freak on, do it in _your _room. Or Larxene's. Or Marluxia's. Not his. I hardly slept two nights ago because of the two of you."

Demyx blushed a deep pink. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Axel replied. "I'll just have to get Roxas in my room and have hot, passionate mansex with him to get you guys back, even if Larxene broke the lock off my door..."

"She _what_?"

Axel shook his head. "Nevermind. Follow me, I'll get you to the hospital."

Wordlessly, Demyx stood back up with Zexion in his arms. Glancing briefly at the sleeping beauty in his arms, he followed Axel down streets and through alleys.

_'I'm going to make you better, Zexion, I promise...'_

* * *

Demyx breathed a sign of relief when he saw the word "hospital" glowing in large, white letters on the massivebuilding. He looked down at Zexion, still asleep in his arms, and smiled. Zexion's eyes were closed, and he was cuddled up against Demyx with his arms wrapped around his neck tightly. The sitarist new the man he loved would be okay.

Axel stopped and turned around to face Demyx when they were under the large covering above the door. "Well, here we are."

Demyx smiled at him. "Thanks, Axel...if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be here."

"Nah, don't mention it," Axel said, removing his hood. "Now, I think it's time we woke up Sleeping Beauty over there."

The blonde let out a small laugh, then crouched down and set Zexion down, prying his arms off from around his neck and pulling him close. He shook him gently, whispering his name softly to get him to wake up. Though Demyx did feel bad about rousing him from his slumber, he knew Zexion would rather be awake instead of asleep when doctors and nurses gathered around him and tried to figure out what was wrong.

"He's cute when he's asleep," Axel said absentmindedly.

Demyx gave him a strange look. "You're with Roxas, aren't you?"

"Hey, he never said anything about me looking at other guys."

"Back off, he's mine."

Axel held his hands up defensively. "Hey, you can have him. Besides, I have Roxas. You said so yourself."

Demyx rolled his eyes out of frustation. He honestly didn't know why he even put up with Axel sometimes. If the pyro wasn't saying something meaningful and philosophical, then he said something utterly frustrating and equally confusing. He returned his attention to Zexion, whose eyes were fluttering open. Demyx felt his heart stop, then start pounding in his chest the way it did every time he saw Zexion's angelic eyes. Number VI looked up at Demyx, dazed and confused, and said tiredly, "Demyx...? Is that you?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, Zexion, it's me."

"Where are we...?" the dark-haired teen asked, looking around at his surroundings, completely oblivious to Axel's prescence. He looked back at Demyx expectantly, awaiting an answer.

"We're at the hospital," he replied. "I'm sorry it took so long to get here..."

Zexion shook his head and yawned sleepily, rubbing his eyes with balled fists like a five-year-old. It took all Demyx had to resist the temptation to smother him in kisses and squeal about just how _cute _Zexion was right now. "It's okay...I was asleep the entire time anyway."

Demyx smiled, and helped Zexion to his feet. Zexion looked over at Axel, confused, and asked, "_Axel_? What are _you _doing here?"

"I was just showing blondie here how to get to the hospital," Axel replied. He smirked when he saw a blush creeping up on Demyx's face. "But, seriously, Zexy--"

"Zexion."

"...right," Axel said, giving Zexion a strange look. "Whatever. Anyway, _Zexion_, you sure are lucky to have someone like Demyx around. I have a feeling it would have been lights out for you if Demyx hadn't been worrying himself to death all during breakfast and lunch and went looking for you. Nothing personal or anything, but I sure as hell wouldn't have carried you all the way here."

"No hard feelings, Axel," Zexion replied. "I wouldn't do it for you, either. Or anyone else for that matter."

Axel laughed. "You hate us all that much, do you?"

Zexion shook his head. "No. I just don't like any of you enough. With the exception of Demyx, of course."

Demyx turned a deep shade of red. Embarrassed, he looked at the ground and began fidgeting with an imaginary object in his pocket. Zexion looked over at him and smiled, resisting the urge to call him cute in front of Axel and tackle him to the ground.

"Okay, this love fest is getting weird," Axel said, shaking his head. "Just get inside."

Seeing as Zexion didn't have much strength, he had to lean on Demyx for support. The blonde took one of Zexion's arms and put around his own shoulders, wrapping his arm around Zexion's back and helping him hobble inside, Axel right behind them.

Demyx guided Zexion over to the desk, and just as he was about to tell the receptionist what was wrong, Zexion started coughing and dropped to his knees. Demyx knelt down next to him, crying his name like he had earlier. Without really thinking about it, Zexion reached out and gripped onto Demyx's coat frantically with one hand and covered his mouth with the other. His lungs and throat were on fire. His stomach lurched, and he turned away from Demyx, vomitting onto the linoleum floors. Demyx gasped when he saw Zexion's _blood _on the floor. Around them, doctors and nurses sprung into action, firing orders at one another as chaos enused.

_'...Zexion...why didn't you tell me...?'_

* * *

Demyx hugged his legs tightly with his face buried in his knees. He rocked back and forth, trying so _hard _to stop crying and stop thinking about all of the possible things that were wrong with Zexion. The _second _Dr. Heartilly had walked away, the tears just came uncontrollably. All kinds of crazy thoughts passed through the worried blonde's head; everything from the possibility of Zexion having a weak immune system to the _horrible _idea of Zexion having to spend the night in the hospital and the thought of him being admitted to how it was all his fault to the fear of Zexion..._dying_. He shook his head, gripping his hair in tightly in his fists. His body shook uncontrollably. Everything _hurt_. God, it hurt. His stomach was doing an entire gymnastics routine complete with somersaults and back-handsprings. His heart was working overtime, beating, no, _pounding _in his chest at such a velocity Demyx had never thought possible. If he didn't hear something, _anything _about Zexion soon, he himself was going to wind up in that emergency room all over again.

In the chair next to him, Axel watched him with a gleam of concern his bright green eyes. It was unusual for Axel to care for someone other than Roxas, but he had _never _seen Demyx like this before. Instead of laughing and smiling and bouncing off the walls like he normally was, he had wound himself into a tight ball in the chair he occupied in the waiting room, and looked like he was going to explode any minute, he was shaking so much. Axel was a bit alarmed when he heard a soft whimper followed by a hiccup from the mass of black next to him. Demyx's hands were clenched into tight fists, tufts of his hair gripped in his calloused, gloved fingers.

Completely out of character for the redhead, Axel reached out and put a hand on Demyx's shoulder. He stopped shaking and his head snapped up. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, his cheeks pink and stained with tears, his lips and chin quivering with a sniffle and then a hiccup. Pieces of his bangs fell in his eyes and elsewhere on his blonde mane, strands of hair poked out every which way from Demyx gripping onto them so tightly. Over all, he was a _mess_.

Axel was at a total loss for words.

"...he'll...he'll be okay...r-right...?" Demyx asked, his voice low and small, a little hoarse from crying. He wiped a tear away from his cheeks. "H-he's going to be just fine, r-right?"

Axel nodded, his heart collapsing in on itself. "Y-yeah. Of course."

Demyx looked down at his knees and wiped his eyes with the edge of his sleeve. "I...I wonder...if Zexion was like this...when I was the one in the ER..."

The pyro next to him was barely able to crack out a weak smile. "I'm sure he was..."

Demyx looked over at him, his eyes hopeful. "You...you think?"

Once again, Axel nodded. "Trust me, Dem. The guy's _nuts _about you."

Demyx blushed a deep red. Axel didn't lie; Zexion _was _nuts about Demyx. To say that he "liked" Demyx was an understatement. Zexion was completely and utterly _obsessed _with the sitarist.

...however, if one were to say Demyx "liked" Zexion, that would be a complete and utter lie.

Demyx _loved _Zexion.

He _adored _him.

He loved everything about him.

He always had.

The moment Demyx laid eyes on the beautiful, mysterious, introverted Number VI that is Zexion, Demyx _knew_. Zexion was the one. He didn't care if Zexion didn't love him back, he didn't care if all could ever do was love him and adore him from afar, he didn't care if Zexion completely ignored him and never said a word to him. As long as Zexion was _there _and he could see the object of his affection, love, desire, and entire existence everyday, Demyx would be fine. He just wanted to love him; that was all. Sure, he had _dreamed _of Zexion loving him back and kissing him and hugging him and holding him and touching him and everything else Demyx could possibly imagine, but he had already made himself believe it could never happen.

But then...everything changed...

He showed up at Zexion's door one night, thinking maybe, just _maybe_, he could get a chance with the alluring young man. Never in his wildest dreams did he think Zexion would clean a cut on his forehead, allow him to sleep next to him in his _bed_, change the blonde's clothes as he slept, _carry _him in his arms to the hospital, and then kiss him with such passion, running the risk of getting sick himself.

And of course, there was the week afterwards...when Demyx decided to take a chance one more time with Zexion.

He later found himself just _drowning_ in Zexion's touch and writhing underneath the dark-haired schemer, crying out and whimpering and moaning for the entire castle to hear as the man he loved pounded in and out of him and whispered how much he loved Demyx into his ear. Switching positions, Demyx pounded into _Zexion_, whispering in _his _ear and thrusting faster and harder. Making love to Zexion was the most amazing and wonderful and unbelievable feeling Demyx had ever experienced. Loving him felt so _right_, and Demyx could only wonder how in the world he survived without him.

The blonde hugged his legs tighter. "I...I don't know what I'd do...i-if something happened to him..."

Axel gave his shoulder a light, friendly squeeze. His voice full of sincerity, he whispered, "He's going to be just fine, Demyx..."

Demyx shut his eyes tightly and pressed his forehead back against his knees. "I hope you're right...I love him so much..."

Next to him, Axel couldn't make the words come out. Demyx was _never _like this. He knew exactly what to do with Roxas when he was upset (simply strip the blonde down and have hot, dirty sex with him), but Demyx _certainly_ wasn't Roxas. The entire idea of Demyx being anything but happy scared Axel, because if Demyx had a reason to be sad, then that meant the universe and everyone in it really _was _doomed.

The redhead glanced over at the clock. It had been exactly one hour and thirty-seven minutes since they had arrived, and twenty-nine minutes since Dr. Heartilly had talked to Demyx about what was wrong with Zexion. The whole medical thing bored Axel to no end, even if it was about his friend's lover. The only thing concerning medicine Axel _might _be interested in is Roxas's health.

"Demyx?"

The blonde next to him shot his head up. "...y-yes...?"

Dr. Heartilly smiled warmly. "You can go see him now."

His heart matching the rhythm of the speed of sound, Demyx jumped out of his chair and ran as fast as his feet could carry him into the emergency room. He searched frantically for the object of his affections, fear and dread settling in the pit of his stomach when he couldn't find him. At the sight of the dark violet mane and small body belonging to Number VI, however, Demyx felt his heart stop.

_'He's okay...'_

He rushed over, calling out his name, but Zexion's eyes were closed and he appeared to be sleeping. Right behind him was a rather conviently placed chair, which he sank onto with his eyes locked on his lover. He was completely mesmerized by the dark-haired beauty lost in deep slumber before him, perfectly content with just sitting there and watching him sleep as his chest gently rose and fell. His hair was splayed out neatly around him in stranded pieces, his once-pale skin now a more peachy, healthy color.

Demyx couldn't help the hand that reached up to brush violet bangs out of Zexion's eyes as he slept. His fingers ran themselves through the limp locks, twirling a few strands in his fingers. With a mind all its own, his hand wandered down to his beautiful, sleeping face, and stroked his cheek gently with the back of his fingers.

Zexion flinched slightly, and his deep, infinite blue eyes fluttered open. They brightened instantly when they discovered the owner of the gentle, loving fingers was Demyx, a sudden softness settling in them. He smiled weakly, reaching up and gripping Demyx's hand in his own.

"...hey..." Zexion managed to whisper.

"Hey..." Demyx replied, smiling. He felt tears stinging the back of his eyes, allowing them to flow freely down his reddened cheeks. Zexion's smile widened, the older man reaching up to the blonde's beautiful face and wiping away his tears. Demyx's eyes closed automatically, his free hand taking Zexions and gripping it tightly. He let out a shuddering breath and opened his eyes trying to bite back a sob. "...you're okay..."

Zexion nodded, stroking Demyx's cheek affectionately. Demyx kissed the palm of his hand, his lips grazing the delicate skin. "I was so scared, Zexion...I thought something terrible had happened and that you were really _really _sick and they couldn't figure out what was wrong with you and you were going to _die _and I'd never see you again and--"

He was cut off by Zexion placing a finger over his mouth. He was smiling up at him, shaking his head. "Demyx...I'm fine, really..."

Unable to speak, Demyx simply nodded, gripping on to Zexion's hand tighter. It was then that Zexion looked at him, and _really _looked at him. Dark circles had formed under his eyes, which were red from crying, due a lack of sleep. His hair, which had long-since fallen from its usual state, was messy and his bangs appeared tangled from being tugged on so much as the blonde cried. He had _never _seen Demyx in such a state of distress. As much as he wanted Demyx there with him, Zexion knew it would be cruel to deprive the sitarist of anymore sleep than he had previously been denied.

"You should go soon..." Zexion whispered, now running his wandering fingers through Demyx's blonde hair. "You need to get some sleep."

Demyx immediately grabbed Zexion's hand back, grasping it tightly. He shook his head violently, tears streaming from his eyes. "I don't want to leave you...I don't want to go back alone...What if something happens to you, and I'm not here...?"

"Oh, Demyx..." Zexion sighed, gripping his hand. "I'll be fine...there are doctors here. They'll take care of me, don't worry."

"But, I'm not even sleepy..." His voice trailed off in a yawn.

It took all Zexion had to _not_ to call him adorable and cute and smother him in kisses.

Demyx caught the smile on Zexion's face, then smiled back, embarrased. "Well...maybe I am a little."

"Go on," Zexion urged. "I'll be right here in the morning."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

While it was still not enough to convince the blonde in front of him, Demyx sighed and gave in. "...okay."

Zexion sighed, relieved. "Thank you, Demyx...don't worry about me. Just rest. You deserve it."

"Just a little longer...please?" Demyx asked, pulling a superficial (but irresistably adorable) puppy-dog pout. Zexion sighed and shook his head, giving into his blonde lover. "All right...just a few minutes."

Demyx's face brightened immediately, a smile spreading across his face. He climbed into Zexion's bed next to him and wriggled his way into his arms, burrying his face in Zexion's shoulder. Zexion couldn't help but smile, even if Demyx _was _already falling asleep on his shoulder. He ran his hands through Demyx's hair, twisting strands around his fingers. A light snore filled his ear, and Zexion knew Demyx was asleep.

Laying there with Demyx asleep on his shoulder, Zexion couldn't help but wonder how he ever survived without him. No one had ever cared about Zexion the way Demyx did, let alone _loved _him. He couldn't think of one person in this world other than Demyx that would _carry _him to the hospital through the rain and whatever else Demyx had encountered on the way here. Everyone else in the Organization would have just sent him on his merry way, hoping he wouldn't pass out somewhere and die. But Demyx...Demyx saw it through until the end, and here he still was.

_God_, did Zexion love him.

"He fell asleep, huh?"

Zexion looked up to see Axel standing there. Out of respect, Number VIII bowed his head briefly, before looking back up at Zexion. "Zexion, how are you feeling?"

"Better," Number VI replied with a nod. "Axel...I have a question for you."

"Fire away."

"...why did you help Demyx? Help _me_?" Zexion asked, gazing right into Axel's green eyes. "You could have easily left us both to die. Yet, knowing that, you didn't. Why?"

Axel sighed, his eyes flickering over to Demyx. "...because _I _like Demyx, too. Obviously not the way you do, but I think everyone in the Organization does, even that asshole Saïx. He's hopeful, something the rest of us aren't. The world needs more people like Demyx. He makes me realize living in darkness really isn't so bad after all."

Zexion's lips curled into a soft smile. "You're right, Axel. It actually isn't as horrid as the Superior wants us to believe, with people like Demyx around."

He looked back down at the sleeping blonde in his arms, running a hand through his hair. "He's everything the Organization isn't. Hopeful, peaceful, _happy_...it's hard to resist getting attached to him."

Axel smiled a bit himself. "It is."

"Axel, I want you to make sure he gets to bed once you return to headquarters," Zexion said firmly, looking back up at the redhead. "He needs to rest. As you can see, he's exhausted."

"Yes, sir," he replied obediently.

As gently as he possibly could, Zexion shook Demyx's shoulder, whispering his name to wake him up. Demyx's eyes fluttered open, and he looked up, confused. "Zexion...?"

"Demyx, you should go," the dark-haired teen whispered. "You're tired, and you need to sleep."

"But...I don't want to leave you..." Demyx said sleepily, trying to cuddle back into Zexion's warmth.

"I know...but I'll be right here tomorrow morning, okay?" Zexion replied, gently pressing Demyx back so he could look at him.

Too tired to fight with Zexion, Demyx mumbled, "...okay..."

He clumsily stood up from the chair, gripping on to it to keep his balance. Still half-asleep, he walked over to Axel, who had to coax him out of the emergency room as he looked longingly over his shoulder at Zexion. Zexion smiled back at him, even though he could feel his heart cracking in his chest at the mere thought of Demyx leaving. He walked through the emergency room doors, and he was gone.

* * *

The next morning, Demyx jumped out of bed with a huge smile on his face. He quickly showered and washed his hair, humming a tune he had been playing on his sitar a few days ago. He styled his hair the way he normally did, then threw his clothes on and raced out the bathroom door, down the hall, and out of the Castle That Never Was.

Thanks to Axel, he knew _exactly _where the hospital was. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him down streets, through alleys, and across intersections. In a matter of minutes, he arrived at the hospital. He dashed inside and then into the emergency room, hurriedly looking for Demyx and nearly crashing into Dr. Heartilly in the process.

"Zexion?" she inquired after Demyx explained everything to her. "Oh! We moved him upstairs to his own room. It's 312."

"Okay, thank you!" Demyx replied, running off past her to find the elevator. He arrived immediately, pressing the up arrow at least four times without even realizing it. The lift arrived, and he dashed on, pressing the button reading 3. Barely even the _second _the doors opened, Demyx had ran out and was down the hall, searching for Zexion's room.

306...

...308...

310...

There it was! 312.

Unsure of whether Zexion was sleeping or not, Demyx slowly, quietly turned the doornob. He opened the door silently, peering into the room. Zexion's clothes from the night before were folded neatly on a chair nearby. A few books were on the nightstand, probably at Zexion's request. The beauty himself was asleep in his bed, the faint light of morning bathing him in white and blue. Demyx smiled and closed the door as quietly as he had opened. He walked over to the side of Zexion's bed, his smile still lingering. He was content with watching his lover sleep, watching his chest slowly rise and fall with each breath he took.

Unable to resist the temptation of taking him into his arms, Demyx carefully crawled into the hospital bed next to the sleeping Number VI. Trying not to wake him up, Demyx slowly, gently, pulled Zexion into his arms and held him close as he slept. He let out a sigh of relief when Zexion hadn't awoken.

About half an hour later, Zexion stretched out lazily in Demyx's grip on him. He opened his eyes, and smiled when he saw it was Demyx that was holding him. Enjoying the warmth the blonde was radiating, Zexion cuddled in closer, whispering sleepily, "When did you get here...?"

"Not too long ago," Demyx replied, kissing Zexion's forehead. "Feeling any better?"

Zexion nodded, nearly purring into Demyx's skin. "...but...my chest hurts..."

Demyx's eyes grew wide, and he looked down at Zexion, alarmed. "...w-what do you mean, it hurts?"

"I don't know..." Zexion replied. "It just..._hurts_. A lot."

Demyx suddenly felt something wet on his arm that had been secured around Zexion's waist, and removed his arm, looking down. He gasped, horrified, at the sight of Zexion bleeding from a long gash running down his side.

_'...w-what's going on...?!'_

His eyes wide with shock and horror, he looked back up at Zexion, whose eyes were starting to drift closed as he struggled to breathe. Demyx felt his heart cracking in his chest, quickly starting to shatter.

"Z-Zexion? Zexion!!" he cried, placing his hands on Zexion's cheeks. "Zexion! What is it?! What's wrong!?"

"...I...I have to go now...Demyx..." he whispered back, his voice weak and shaky. Demyx shook his head uncontrollably, his eyes stinging from tears as they rolled down his cheeks. "No! No, you're going to be just fine!! Zexion!!"

"...it's...okay, Demyx..." Zexion murmured. "We'll...be together again...someday..."

"No!! It's not okay!!" Demyx cried, his whole body shaking.

"I...I love..." Zexion tried to say, opening his eyes fully and gazing into Demyx's, placing a hand on his cheek. "...I love you..."

He let out a final breath and his eyes drooped closed. The hand that had been on Demyx's cheek dropped down flimsily. His entire body went limp.

Demyx couldn't breathe. He couldn't think, couldn't speak, couldn't cry out in anguish. He could only stare in utter disbelief at the body of the man he had loved with all his heart. Everything in his world came to screeching halt. Zexion was...gone.

_'...__**gone**__...?'_

"...Z-Zexion...?" Demyx croaked. He shook his body lightly, then with more vigor. "Zexion...!"

He remained motionless.

"Zexion!" Demyx said louder, his voice breaking. "Zexion!! Wake up!"

He simply laid there.

Demyx closed his eyes, then opened them again, letting out a strangled sob. His arms tightened around Zexion's cold body, Demyx burying his face in his hair and sobbing loudly. He cried Zexion's name in agony over and over again, screaming as he cried. His heart had shattered into a million tiny pieces, his entire existence now meaningless and worthless. He held his entire world in his arms; a world that had collapsed without any warning. Everything _hurt_. His chest ached, his heart battered and torn. His entire body screamed and cried and begged for the man that was dead and gone, never to return to him.

"...w-what did I do to deserve this?!" Demyx screamed at no one in particular. "What did I _DO_!?"

He let out another sob and a scream, gripping onto Zexion even tighter.

"Give him back!!" Demyx demanded. "I ­_need_ him!! I can't _live _without him!!"

He then began shaking his head uncontrollably, whispering to himself over and over again as his voice grew louder and broke out into another sob. "...no...no, no, no, no, no!!"

"NO!!"

Demyx sat straight up in his bed, his forehead covered in sweat and his cheeks dripping with tears. He glanced around his room frantically, gripping onto his bangs in tightly balled fists. A strangled cry escaped his lips, and he buried his face in his hands as he sobbed loudly. He brought his knees to his chest and hugged them tightly, hiding his crying face in his arms and rocking back and forth as he shook uncontrollably. His heart was pounding in his chest. Slowly, _slowly_, the realization that it was a dream settled over him. His sobs grew quieter, and he looked out his window at the soft pattering rain against the black night sky. He knew it had been a dream...so, why was he still upset about it?

_'...it was so __**real**__...'_

Demyx had been able to _feel _Zexion's breath on his face, _hear _his heart shattering in his chest, _taste _his salty tears as they rolled down his cheeks, _smell _the horrible stench of death coming from the man he loved with everything he had, and, even worse..._see _Zexion's very last breath leave his lungs and throat, his body going limp as his last few moments of life slipped away. It had all been so _real_. Too real for Demyx's liking.

_'I...I have to see him...I have to know he's okay...'_

His cheeks stained with tears, Demyx pulled the sheets off of his sweat-drenched body and rose from his bed. He peeled away the blue sleeping pants he wore that were soaked in sweat and replaced them with a simple pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Ignoring the fact that it was 4:30 in the morning, Demyx ran out of his room, down the hall, and out of the castle.

* * *

When he arrived at the hospital, the caffiene-deprived woman at the reception counter screamed and cursed at him, sending him outside. He walked over to a large window that gave him a view of the emergency room, peering inside and looking around for Zexion but was unable to find him. Rain poured down over his head, soaking his skin and clothes. This was _exactly_ how he had felt the night he had been sick. Completely soaked and longing for Zexion, even if the dark-haired genius wasn't longing for him in return. He turned around and leaned against the glass behind him, sighing deeply and sliding down to a seated position against the wall of the hospital.

He decided then that he wouldn't leave this very spot until someone came along and let him into the hospital. Besides, even if he had returned to the Castle That Never Was, it wasn't like he'd be able to sleep anyway.

_'Please, Zexion...just hang on...just a little longer..._

He didn't want his dream to be real, but the longer he sat there underneath the black city sky, the more and more he wondered if it really _had _been a dream. Had they transferred Zexion to a room last night? Had Demyx fallen asleep then woken up, thinking it was the morning, when really it was just later at night? Had Zexion..._died_ the night before...and Demyx was just kidding himself...?

He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his head. Zexion was going to be _fine_, he had to be. Demyx needed him more than he needed air. He wanted him more than he wanted...well, anything. He knew he loved him the moment they met and he didn't just turn away from him, but instead actually _listened _to what Demyx had been playing on his sitar and stayed afterwards. If it hadn't been for Zexion...Demyx would still be wandering around the city lost and confused, with only his sitar as company.

Demyx wasn't sure of when he fell asleep, but he knew he had, and the events of that night replayed in his head like a movie.

* * *

"...Demyx?"

The blonde blinked, confused, rubbing his tired eyes and looking up at the source of the voice. His eyes met a pair of brown ones looking back at him curiously. After staring blankly for a few seconds, Demyx realized it was Dr. Heartilly looking at him.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, holding out a hand to help him up. He took it wordlessly and brushed himself off, combing out his hair with his fingers.

"I was here last night," he replied. "But they wouldn't let me in."

"Oh, I could get you inside," she said. "You're here to see Zexion, right?"

Demyx nodded.

She smiled at him and said, "No problem. Follow me."

She turned around and walked inside the hospital, waving hello to nurses and doctors, handing off a cup of coffee to the same decaffienated woman that had screamed at Demyx the night before. After getting folders off of an enormous shelf crammed with papers and folders of every color and flipping through it, she looked up at him and said, "Late last night, we admitted Zexion into the hospital. His room number is--"

"312, right?" Demyx asked, cutting her off.

She smiled at him, unsure of how he'd know such a thing when she herself had made the decision to do so only a few hours ago. "Yeah...it, it is..."

"Thanks," Demyx said, turning around and heading towards the elevator. He stepped inside and pressed the circular button reading "3". The doors closed and the elevator moved up to his destination, opening once they got there. He walked out and down the hall, reading the numbers on the signs next to the doors. His heart stopped when he reached 312.

Glancing from the sign to the door handle, he took it hesitantly and turned it slowly, opening the door at an equally slow rate. He poked his head in, then stepped in completely and shut the door behind him as silently as he could.

Zexion sat straight up in his bed, his nose buried in a book he had requested from the hospital library. He turned the page as Demyx stepped in, and looked up at him, smiling one of those beautiful, heart-stopping, rare smiles. He placed his bookmark in the spine and closed the book, setting on the nightstand beside his bed.

"Hi, Demyx," he whispered softly, still smiling.

Demyx waved a little, smiling weakly. "...hi."

Judging by the way he was speaking so softly and not really moving, Zexion sensed something was wrong. "What is it?"

The blonde opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. His throat hurt from holding back tears that were stinging his eyes and desperate to roll down his cheeks. He clenched his hands into tight fists, trying to keep everything in and not lose control in front of Zexion, but the fact that it was only him and Zexion, the man he loved with everything he had, made that all the more difficult.

"Demyx...?"

He couldn't take it anymore.

Bursting into tears, Demyx ran over to Zexion's bed and pulled him into his arms tightly, burying his face in his dark hair and sobbing loudly. He gripped tufts of Zexion's hair in his fingers, clinging to the other man desperately as his entire body shook violently. Unsure of what to do, Zexion slid over on his bed and pulled Demyx down with him. The two rearranged themselves so that it was Demyx with his face buried in Zexion's chest and Zexion holding a crying Demyx in his arms.

"Demyx, shhh..." Zexion whispered gently, kissing the blonde's hair. "Demyx...what happened?"

Hiccups and sobs were his reply. Demyx wiped his eyes and whispered in a shaky voice, "...I-I had the worst nightmare, Zexion..."

"What was it about?" Zexion asked, now stroking Demyx's hair in attempt to calm him down.

"I-I had gone to the hospital t-to see you..." Demyx began, hiccuping occasionally. "And when I got here, they told me y-you had been moved to a n-new room...s-so I went upstairs to find it...and i-it was this one. I went inside...and there you were, sleeping. I-I woke you up, and you said your chest hurt...so I asked you why...b-but you didn't know. I-it just did. And then...you were..._b-bleeding_ all over the place...but there was nothing wrong! You just _were_! A-and then...that was it...you, you just..._d-died_, right there in my arms!!"

"Oh, Demyx..."

Unable to stop the tears from flowing, Demyx gripped onto Zexion tightly and just cried. Zexion held him tighter, whispering, "It's okay, Demyx...I'm here now..."

Demyx nodded, still sobbing. He felt Zexion leaving gentle kisses in his damp hair and stroking his skin softly. He breathed deeply, inhaling Zexion's scent of old books and jasmine, the gentle fragrence calming him. Zexion's heart beat steadily in his chest, each beat resounding in Demyx's ears. It was all of these things combined that made Demyx realize that Zexion really was here, that he was warm and loving and alive and _here_, and that his nightmare really had been just a dream.

His sobs quieted, and Zexion smiled. "That's better...I'm fine, Demyx, really..."

Nodding slowly, Demyx whispered, "...okay..."

Zexion sighed with relief and hugged Demyx tighter, resting his cheek against the blonde's soft mane. Demyx remained in Zexion's arms, his ear over his chest, listening to the gentle _th-thump, th-thump_ resounding from inside Zexion's chest. He absentmindedly gazed out the window, at the wet, neon city. Raindrops that had fallen and stuck to the window slid down and across the glass. Watching the water droplets move around, Demyx got an idea.

He glanced up at Zexion, whose eyes were closed and he appeared to be deep in thought. Demyx looked back at the window and smiled a little to himself. Using his control over water, he moved one drop to another, then that large one to more, gathering drops along the way and repeating the process until he had all of the water on the window in one large puddle. Carefully, he divided the water into three parts, shaping each one delicately. Once he was finished with his work, he looked it over and sighed happily.

Gently, he shook Zexion's shoulders and whispered, "Zexion?"

Number VI immediately opened his eyes and looked down at the blonde he held in his arms. With a soft smile, he whispered back, "Yes?"

Demyx's smile widened into a grin, flashing a set of white teeth as he pointed towards the window. Zexion's eyebrows knit together in confusion, but he looked over anyway. After about a second, Zexion saw what he was meant to be looking at.

Using the raindrops that had landed on the hospital window, Demyx had arranged them to say _I heart you_.

Zexion smiled and looked back down at Demyx. He had never seen Zexion smile like that, so wide and bright. His eyes closed as the dark-haired teen ran his fingers through the blonde's soft hair. Lightly, those same fingers brushed against his cheek and ran down his jaw, lightly grazing his neck. Without so much as a warning, Zexion leaned forward and pressed his lips against Demyx's in a soft, gentle kiss. He felt Demyx smile against his lips, and couldn't help but smile back through their warm kisses.

"You're so uneqivocal, Demyx..." Zexion whispered, brushing his thumb across Demyx's cheek.

Demyx looked at him blankly. "Un...equatoral?"

Zexion chuckled softly and shook his head. "No. Uneqivocal. It's the opposite of equivocal, which means purposely open to interpretation. Suspicious, dubious, questionable, etc. I...I'm so very eqivocal...to the point where I can't be trusted by some..."

"Zexion..." Demyx said disapprovingly. "You're not...un-equatoral or whatever you said. You might _seem _weird and suspicious and all that, but you're really not. You're so _nice_...and kind and caring and...I know exactly who you are. You're just Zexion. And...I love Zexion."

The violet-haired teen smiled brightly and breathed softly. "Oh, _Demyx..._"

Zexion tackled Demyx's lips with his own, fisting his blonde hair in his fingers. Their tounges slid out and into each other's mouthes, their teeth grinding together as they kissed hungrily. The older member gasped sharply into his lover's mouth when he felt Demyx's hands sliding down to his hips and gripping onto them frantically. Both whispered each other's names through their kisses, managing to slip in a word or two here and there.

"I love you..."

"I love you _more_."

"...impossible..."

* * *

../Yaaaay here's the sequel :) I had to write this one...after all, the two DID make out in the rain. Which was quite hot. And prompted a oneshot about poor Zexy getting sick. I even threw in a little bit of Axel x Demyx, which was mostly accidental...but that's okay. :) This was waaaaaaaay longer than the last one...I need to make my one-shots shorter. oO

../Did anyone catch the symbolism in the number of Zexion's room? 3 + 1 + 2 6. :) **Also:** the word "equivocal" is an antonym of the word "absolute". Demyx and Zexion are in some respests opposites, just like absolute and equivocal.

../Anyhoo. Reviews are your friends :D


End file.
